Black Sheep
by GiintokiSakata
Summary: Lawrence Shax is the unmotivated and lazy son of one of the 72 Pillars. the one considered the Black Sheep of the Shax familes 2 main sons for not being able to perform the family power. Lawrence has claimed the house after defeating his younger brother Ralphus to claim the House throne in an upset victory. but will his reign last?(Reboot from original story: Black Sheep of Devils)
1. Opening memo

**To All Readers, my name is GiintokiSakata.**

I have decided to abandon my past fanfic of "The Black Sheep of the Devils" lets just say where I left off was in a bit of a hole and I didn't like the direction the fanfic was taking. There was a lack of story telling, too much comedy bits that didn't make sense and I felt that writing the fic was more of a chore than an enjoyable experience.

I never gave a legit villain to the story, I thought Lawrence was too OP with all the movie weaponry and I felt like I didn't let the story flow to any given point...it was more of a wavy line in terms of "rising" action.

That's to say...I don't really feel like giving up on writing just yet...so I'm announcing a reboot of my old series and taken in a different direction.

The story will be more plot driven and have much more reason behind events taking place. a new location more otaku fans of anime and manga would recognize. a clear distinct villain and the most notable change: a new Lawrence Shax.

My old fic featured Lawrence as husky, goofy, young adult-like and more of a movie otaku and nerd than anything. this reboot will feature a new Lawrence who is younger, thinner, sports a hair style with a blue streak on the side of his hair, and isn't a movie otaku anymore. instead he is snarkier, a bit lazy, a bit more easier to annoy and has a fandom for Shonen Jump manga (expect referances lol)

I hope fans of my past fic will come soon to read my new fanfic and enjoy it -GiintokiSakata 


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a reboot...'nuff said**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Underworld: House of Shax, 1:45 p.m xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

The House of Shax has been in a bit of a scramble in the past week as events have emerged shaking this home in the Underworld. During the scrambling, a butler and a maid meet in the foyer of the mansion.

The butler looking middle aged around the age of 40 or 50 sporting a monocle and a trimmed white hair style along with a black suit and bowtie. The maid seemed to be much younger with an appearance of a girl in her early 20s with long black hair and a maid outfit with a long skirt and black heels.

"Good Satan, where is the young master?" said the butler.

"I checked the attic and the kitchen but he isn't in either location." said the maid.

"Im worried, ever since what happened just the other day, things around here haven't been too-"the butler was going to continue until a loud sound vibrated throughout the house as if an earthquake was occurring.

"Found him…" said the maid as her and butler ran up the stairs.

As they ran up the stairs, they feared the worst of what was going on. They reached the 3rd floor of the home to the sight of one young man beating and harassing several of the other maids and butlers with one of the butlers in his hand grabbed at his neck.

The young man was slightly tone and dressed in a uniform style suit with a robe over his body. His hair looked slightly trimmed as if he had a shaved head but in the middle was a long line of blue hair in a small Mohawk style. His hands were radiating a form of magical energy from them.

"Master Ralphus!" shouted the butler. "That is quite enough! What would your parents think if they saw you acting this way!?"

the young man named Ralphus had let go of the butlers neck, who had ran away in fear of the young man.

"Oh, Cenzo. Are you going to start ordering me now?" Ralphus said sinisterly.

"Young Lord, I'm just giving you a suggestion that you must calm down. It has been a week already. This is starting to get out of hand." said the butler named Cenzo.

Ralphus continued to have his angry expression despite Cenzo's request.

"Leave! All of you! I wish to speak to Cenzo by himself." said Ralphus.

The other servants obeyed and left the area.

"Écclair, could you please go find the other young master?" said Cenzo to the maid.

"Sure, I'd rather not be here any longer…" said the maid named Écclair who was scared.

As she left, Cenzo followed Ralphus to his bedroom. They walked into the room into an elegant and refined bedroom adorned with lots of fancy and expensive accessories decorated around it. Ralphus had sat down in a chair placed directly next to the window as Cenzo had begun to speak.

"Master, I implore you to please stop these senseless outbursts and tantrums. We all know you are still upset at….recent events but that is still no excuse for you to be taking your frustrations out on the servants."

"Oh is that so? Well than…what has the other one said or done lately about my fits?" said Ralphus with a glare.

"He…hasn't said anything…" said Cenzo who was looking at the floor at this point.

"I can never live this down…" Ralphus said looking at the window, drawing Cenzo's attention "the humiliation…the embarrassment and the shame…how…how could I have lost to him!" Ralphus screamed that nearly set the house crashing down with the magical energy he was exerting.

"Yes…we all know what happened master. The other young master had bested you in combat and is now the official heir to the House but there is hope that you can be a tremendous advisor to-" Cenzo was cut off at the last second as the chair Ralphus was sitting on was flung right past him.

"Advisor…are you expecting me to play second fiddle to…that thing I call a brother!" Ralphus continued to shout as he inched closer to Cenzo's face shouting at him.

'Oh please, Écclair, find the other master." Cenzo had thought in his head while he nervously sweated.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Underworld: Shax Mansion backyard, 2:13 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Écclair had continued her search for the other young master and had begun to search outside the house.

"Come on, where is- There you are!" Écclair said as she noticed the one she was looking for laying down on the ground using a magazine as a pillow.

The young man had semi-long hair that reached his shoulders and sported a blue streak of hair on the right side of his head. He wasn't as tone as Ralphus and wore a pair of black jeans with boots and a white hoodie that had a blue wave-like design on it.

"Master Lawrence, please wake up. It's your brother again." Écclair said with a bit of restlessness in her voice.

"urgh…stop it, not now Robin…I just want to try some Gum-Gum…" Lawrence said in his sleep.

Écclair sighed until she thought of an idea to wake him up. "Master! A new issue of Shonen jump was released today." Lawrence immediately sprang off the ground when he heard that.

"There's a new issue!?" Lawrence said with intent in his eyes to the maid.

"Sorry for lying master, but no. but we really-" Ecclair was cut off by Lawrence staring at her.

"Don't you lie to me like that. There are a lot of people in the world who would get upset with you if you lie about upcoming manga comic books you know. Some people want Bleach to end already so the quicker the better." Lawrence said to her with a bit of criticism in his tone.

"Right…" she said putting her head down until she put head back up to speak "Master Lawrence, your brother Ralphus has been in an uproar about you defeating him for the right as heir to the clan. Can you please do something."

"He's still complaining? I never pegged him as a whiner…ok yeah I did but what do you want me to do? I only fought him because I didn't want to get kicked out of the house." He said that last part while picking his nose with his pinkie finger.

"…" Ecclair just held her position silent until she said "what?"

"Ralphus was gonna kick me out of the house if he won, it's the only reason I fought." Lawrence stated bluntly.

"What kind of reasoning is that!? Are you a moron!?" Ecclair said angrily.

Lawrence then got up from the ground outside and took his issue of Shonen Jump with him and walked toward the door. "Ok I'll go talk to the Lambo impressionist." He said with a bored expression.

Lawrence had walked to the foyer from the backyard to find Cenzo bloody on the floor with Ralphus standing over him.

"Oh, come out of hiding now?" said Ralphus.

"What? Oh no, I was just reading. What do you want, Lambo Uchiha?"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh I'm just calling you really whiny" Lawrence rebuked.

"As if I could understand you're uncouth and moronic behavior, this is why you aren't fit to be the leader of our clan."

"Oh hey you might want to change your clothes if we are going to fight again, that suit looks expensive." Lawrence said.

"Huh?" Ralphus responded confused.

"Here I got something for you to use in exchange." Lawrence said as he walked to a foyer closet and dug around. "It was said to be worn by a powerful wizard who could be in multiple locations at once and was hard to find."

Lawrence then picked up the clothing which consisted of a white and red striped long sleeve shirt, a pair of glasses, a blue pants, and a nightcap in similar design to the shirt and a cane.

"Here! His name was Waldo!" Lawrence said enthusiastically to his brother gaining a throb on his head.

Suddenly the clothes had burst into flames and Lawrence quickly grabbed his hand noticing Ralphus radiating the same angry aura that he exuded before but Lawrence held his ground and took a stance against his brother acting out.

"I am technically the heir right now….you calm down or I throw you out…repeat performance." Lawrence said angrily.

The 2 brothers were staring each other down until Cenzo, who got up thanks to help from Écclair lifting him slightly, got in between them.

"Enough you two!" he shouted. "Must I remind you that you both are the only offspring of the house heads right now? If you both end up killing each other right now, this house will become another extinct pillar!"

Ralphus and Lawrence just stared at each other but listened to Cenzo's words and Lawrence was the first one to step back.

"Hey I'm just trying to get him to stop. If I'm the head of the house now, I don't want to fight if I don't have to." Lawrence said putting his hands up like he understands Cenzo but Ralphus just growled at him some more before scoffing and walking away.

"I'll never understand how we are related" Lawrence brings up.

"Yes young master, I just-" Écclair was going to continue until Lawrence cut her off.

"It's not master, its Lawrence…or maybe Law…actually you know what, start calling me Law. It sounds like that One Piece character I like."

"Ok? Law, I don't understand it either." Écclair said.

"I believe he takes after your father, Master Lawrence. Your dad always seemed like the hungry for leadership type." Cenzo said slowly as he was trying to regain his breath. "Ralphus must feel like he lost something he really wanted despite already having certain things a 17 year old Devil could dream about…"

"Hey I'm not the house favorite."

"But you do have the leadership of the House of the Shax family. And that's something he really wants."

Lawrence just rolled his eyes at Cenzo's words and says "It's just a throne and some perks, hell I only wanted it so I don't have to leave yet. Besides I don't want to find people to help me move all my stuff."

"Glad you aren't I'd probably have to help with that." said Écclair as a joke. Lawrence then walked up the stairs as Cenzo and Écclair walked to a different room to give Cenzo medical attention.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shax Mansion: 7:52 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

As night fell, Lawrence spent most of his time up in his bedroom on the 2nd floor of the mansion. Lawrence's room seemed to be a complete contrast to his brothers elegant and clean room as Lawrence's was covered in used clothing, random issues of Shonen Jump and game cartridges all over the floor. He had left for the bathroom prior and had just returned to room.

"Ouch! Crap, I really need to clean up in here." Lawrence said as he stepped on a Gameboy Color cartridge of "Star Wars Episode 1 Racer"

Lawrence had taken a copy of a DVD and put it in a player for him to watch on his TV.

"Hello there Beelzebub!...huh I wonder how the Maou thinks of Humans using his name in a show where he is a baby?"Lawrence pondered as he sat back on his bed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shax Mansion: 9:59 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

Lawrence was now near asleep on his bed with the lights on and the DVD of Beelzebub stuck on the menu screen. As he slept, snoring from Lawrence and the music from the video was playing.

Until the sound of the door cracking occurs, slowly creaking from it emerged someone dressed in a black robe and obscuring their face from direct sight by the hood it sported. The person dug into a pocket and pulled out what looked like a syringe needle filled with some sort of clear liquid inside it.

The person crept slowly over to the sleeping Lawrence and put their hand on his head and moved it over to the side to expose his neck. As they inched closer with the needle until Lawrences eyes opened wide and pushed off the person into the wall of his bedroom.

"What the hell!?" Lawrence shouted as he got up from the bed.

The person in the black outfit had then lunged at Lawrence and tried to spike him with the knife until Lawrnece had got him in a grapple as the 2 struggled for control of the other. Knocking down objects in the room and fighting one another.

Lawrence then trips up the hooded person and smashes a lamp over the back of their head effectively knocking them out.

"Yeah! That's what im talking about! Always remained a light sleeper and I didn't even need to use my- Gah!" Lawrence talked until the sudden realization that there was something in his neck. It appeared to be another needle with liquid in it and then suddenly, his vision became blurry but not before turning around to see another person dressed in a black robe.

Lawrence fell onto the ground and was put completely unconscious. The person in the robe who previously knocked out then began to get up as the person who stuck Lawrence took of their hood. It was Ralphus Shax. The first person who attacked took off their hood to reveal it to be Cenzo the butler.

"Thank you Lord Ralphus, I thought he was going to crush my skull." Cenzo said as he felt the back of his head.

"No worries…just glad I had someone who saw things my way."

"I'm not entirely happy about what we are doing but….The Shax clan must survive and we can't with your brother as leader. I'm mostly happy you didn't kill me earlier today for us to lure him into a false sense of security."

"Details, details…now, let's find a nice place to deal with my brother…"

"Should we leave him somewhere? Or should we take the more…drastic measure?"

"Why not do both? Leave him in the desert and give him a wakeup call in the form of some armed people. After all….if they can't kill him, the terrain will." Ralphus said as he walked out of Lawrences bedroom. "Also, in case anyone is wondering where he might be, tell them he just went on a vacation as the "next leader.""

"As you wish." Cenzo bowed and picked up Lawrence's out cold body.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Mysterious Desert: Noon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

With a burning and bright sun glowing and radiating a harsh heat onto his face, Lawrence began to growlingly wake up from his unconscious slumber.

"What…?" Lawrence said as he began to look around at the scenery.

Nothing for miles except for desert and hot sand, with this sudden and strange chase of scenery the first thought that crept into Lawrence's head were: "Am I dreaming about Alabasta again?"

This was until Lawrence noticed 4 people on horseback riding up to him from the sand. When they arrived to Lawrence's location, he quickly saw that they weren't friendly looking people on horses as one of them slowly got off his horse while the other 3 had begun to circle Lawrence on their horses.

"What's going on here!?" Lawrence said asking for answers. The man who got off the horse was wearing a battle armor and tunic over a pair of black pants and boots along with a sword on the side and a shield on his back with a cloak. His face was covered in scars and sported ginger hair in a mullet style and a white pale complexion.

"It's nice to meet you! Older Brother of Shax!" said the pale man.

"How do you know me? And older brother….you know Ralph?"

"He prefers to be called Master Ralphus, and it seems you are just figuring out the situation. Men!" the man shouted as he brought his men to his side as they stopped circling Lawrence. "My name is Garsax and I just so happened to be one of your brothers contracted humans."

"Wait, if you have a contract with my brother isn't it supposed to be the other way around where you give him the orders or something? I don't know, I never did that contract stuff. What does he do for you anyway when you summon him? It's not like he cleans your feet or something right? Because that's-"

"Enough! Your brother gave me an interesting offer too good to refuse. Vast wealth, power and the future as a Devil!" Garsax shouted as he took out his sword. "And all I have to do is bring him the head of a family member who stole something important from him." He said sinisterly.

Following suit, the 3 similarly dressed soldiers on horseback got off their horses and took out their weapons with one holding a pair of short swords, one wielding a mace and the other with a sword and shield much like Garsax.

"Attack!" Garsax shouted as he pointed his weapon at Lawrence.

Lawrence readied himself as he side stepped the soldier with the short swords who slid to the side of him to get his balance back and began to swing his blades at Lawrence with Lawrence trying to dodge it and parry it with his own arms. He clutched the soldiers arm and tried to stop him in place.

Suddenly, the soldier armed with the mace, came from behind and swung the weapon at Lawrence only for him to duck away and push off the man with the short swords. As he ducked, he rolled to the side to get both of them in his line of sight until he turned to see, coming up from behind, was the other man with the shield and sword. He rammed into him with the shield as a battering ram.

"This is hilarious! And you're supposed to be Master Ralphus's brother!? You aren't even putting up much of a fight!" Garsax laughed at Lawrence.

"Sir! My swords is gone!" the soldier with the shield yelled as Garsax stopped laughing to notice the weapon is gone from the soldier. He turned his head to notice Lawrence now holding the sword in his hands.

"So you're a swordsman huh? Not much good that sword will do against us." Garsax said with a smile to the panting Lawrence.

"Actually…I didn't beat my brother with swords…I used something a bit different," Lawrence said with a smile.

Lawrence's arm that held the sword had begun to glow suspiciously. Until suddenly, the arm and clothing he sported were completely a different color from the rest of his body, a color matching the same clear gray as the steel of the swords blade. Lawrence then dropped the sword on the ground.

"What the-"the soldier with the mace was going to continue until a straight fist hit him square in the face by Lawrence with the sound of a clang reverberating from the blow, as if metal was what struck him.

"Huh, so this what Ralphus said was this "disturbing power" that beat him." Garsax said as his 2 other men went to help their other soldier who was bleeding from several parts of his face from the punch. "You changed your body by feeling the material you touch…"

"Don't know and don't care how you want to explain it, all I know is that I'm gonna making you piss your own blood when I'm done with you!" Lawrence said as he cracked his normal knuckles with his steel metallic hand.

The three soldiers readied themselves and rushed Lawrence as the one carrying the short swords attempted to stab him again but by grabbing the wrist of the soldier and using strength given to him by the steel, Lawrence shattered his wrist bone making him drop down in pain, grabbing his wrist.

The mace wielding soldier once again swung at Lawrence but Lawrence had caught the metal ball at the end in mid swing, he pulled the soldier toward him hard and as he approached, he slammed into Lawrence's forearm as if he clotheslined him, causing him to do a full flip over and landing on his backside.

The final soldier still up only had his shield and was afraid to do anything but in a moment of weakness, he shouted and rushed toward Lawrence with his shield to battering ram him once again but Lawrence held his ground, reached back and launched a punch in the shield shattering it and landing a punch straight into the face of the soldier sending him far back past Garsax, who merely watched as his allies got beaten.

"….." Garsax only could remain as he watched Lawrence stare him down with a smirk on his face and giving him a sign to come get him but Garsax reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper.

"What are you gonna do with that, wipe your nose?" Lawrence wondered as his hand, arm and clothing turned back to its original state and color.

"I wasn't in the mood to actually fight, I thought I could rely on just my subordinates but I see you are much stronger than you look. If I can't kill you as a human, then perhaps the land will…good bye." Garsax revealed the paper had a magic circle written and transcribed into it. The soldiers from before had gotten up and over to Garsax who activated the circle as it appeared below their feet and glowed brightly.

"No…no, no, no! Wait! Don't go yet!" Lawrence said as he tried to run to them in the circle. But it was all for nothing as they teleported away, leaving Lawrence in the middle of the desert.

"You…have got to be kidding me right now!" he screamed into the air. As he realized the situation was grim he looked over to see the soldier with the shield from before left his sword behind and Lawrence went over to pick it up.

"Great…just Fan-freaking-tastic!" he said as he walked away to try to find somewhere to stay.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Mysterious Desert: 3 and a half hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lawrence just sat on a large rock after walking for several hours on a rock with no food, no water and no shelter, only a useless sword.

"I just realized something…" he said talking to himself out loud. "With me out of the house, they are gonna get rid of all my stuff! God Damn it! I left my DVD player on; if they don't get rid of my stuff that thing will overheat and not work anymore!" Lawrence panicked at the last thing he should be worried about.

As he picked himself up from the sudden relapse of depression, he noticed the sun was starting to go down and felt the wind getting cooler.

Lawrence felt a shiver down his spine as it suddenly became colder and with minimal clothing for cool weather, he was at a disadvantage to survive the night. In the heat of the moment, Lawrence got on top of the rock and laid himself on the rock, suddenly his body began to change colors again as it took the color of the rock and made his body out of rock.

"Crap…got to think, got to think. I can't stay out here or ill die from the cold air when I turn back…oh I got it, I'll use my magic to teleport back home! That's what I should have done from the start!" He put his hands up over the ground and began to magically form a magic circle. The circle however wasn't completely formed as it looked unstable and looked like it wasn't complete until it disappeared.

"Damn it! I either don't have enough magical power or I'm doing something wrong…"

Lawrence then remembered the sword he picked up off the ground before and left on the rock, he stared at it for a few minutes before he thought of a strange idea.

"All I need is the circle drawn…location doesn't matter, it's the circle first." Lawrence said picking it up.

He put the sword into the ground and started to move the sword around in the sand as if he was drawing something with it. Several minutes pass as Lawrence draws a large drawing of a magical circle. As he continued to sketch it, he had begun to turn back to his normal state over time.

"Ok, with the circle down, all I need to do is put my magic into it. Good news: I get to leave this place and not die. Bad news: location I'll be headed to is random so it's either in the bed of someplace in Rio de Janeiro or someplace much colder and still die….screw it, I'll take the risk." Lawrence said as he clapped his hands together and loosened himself up.

He put his hands over the large magical circle sketch and it began to glow and then stop and then continued to glow and stop again forcing Lawrence to put more of his magic in to make sure it works, after almost taking a large amount of magic out of his body, Lawrence finally teleports himself out of the desert.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx New Location: 8:41 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

a magical glow appears in an alleyway in a large scale city. The streets bustling with people and multiple open stores seemed to sell various things. From the alleyway emerged Lawrence Shax trying to get his barings as he stared outward into the new surroundings.

"Whoa, this is different…" he said looking around before he began to ask someone for help.

"Excuse me, where am- whoa!?" Lawrence tapped someone on the shoulder until the person turned around to reveal a cute girl wearing fake cat ears and a tail under a maid outfit.

"Would you like a flyer, big brother?" the girl said with a petite and cute expression to Lawrence who was just enamored by the random sight until he nodded and she gave him a flyer before she walked away.

Lawrence then read the sheet, 'Come to Doki-Doki Chocolate café! On the corner of Konken street, Aki-….Akihabara!?" Lawrence's eyes widened at the papers location listing. Revealing he had teleported to Akihabara, Japan.

He jerked his head quickly to the left to notice the Japanese kanji from the billboards, the random cosplayers and notable tourists dressed up like various anime characters along with various business and shops that were cafes, video game arcades and manga shops.

"As first official order as head of the Shax family: I'm going on extended vacation!" Lawrence squealed out loud into the skies.

**This is my reboot for the Black Sheep series for Highschool DxD. Now im going to answer you some questions im sure you may, or may not have**

1. This story will be taking place BEFORE the events of the canon, like maybe about a month before Issei joins Rias peerage and gets killed by Raynare and all, if I choose to: I might make the 2 stories coincide but that will happen later on.

2. Im still on the fritz on whether or not to include the previously sent in characters I got from before as I may or may not know what to do with them.

3. I wanted to use Akihabara as the setting, there is so much potential there in what could happen as it is the otaku capital of the world and the whole time there is like you are at a convention nearly every day.

4. I hope you all enjoy it and hope you also like Lawrence's new power.


	3. Chapter 2

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Underworld: House of Shax, 5:09 p.m xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Ralphus had walked down the stairs with his butler Cenzo behind him, he had been thinking of his previous days experiences with his brother.

"Cenzo…" Ralphus said as he stopped on the staircase.

"Yes Master Ralphus?"

"I'm glad we chose the desert to drop my brother off in. If we had gone with the ocean, he could have just been eating stray fish and survived." Ralphus had joked in a sickly way. Cenzo just looked at Ralphus wryly for his sick sense of humor.

"Y-Yes Master, quite right." Cenzo said with discontent over the joke as they walked to the foyer of the mansion.

"Now that my brother is gone, its time I set in motion the way for the Shax family to become a more major staple in the Pilla-Oh?" Ralphus was going to continue until he noticed that a magic circle had appeared in the center of the mansion. After the glow from the circle, emerged the ginger man in the black armor Garsax and his nearly unconscious men.

"Hello, Master Ralphus." Garsax said as he took a knee.

"Stand Garsax, how did it go?"

"Me and my men….didn't succeed in ending your brother's life. That weird ability of his was shown to use when he stole one of my men's swords and beat them down. Forgive my failure." He said seriously in an apologetic way but Ralphus showed no sign of anger.

"It's alright, I planned ahead and made sure where you fought him was an area he wouldn't survive in once he was tired out."

"Tired out?" Garsax said as his eyes opened wide.

"Yes, my brother might be a moron in several ways, but it's not like he doesn't know how to perform a teleportation circle." Ralphus explained, Cenzo however looked at Garsax and noted the sweat drops on his face as he began to draw to a sudden realization.

"Master Ralphus, I was unaware you had also wanted me to tire him out to the point he could come back to the mansion, I assumed he wasn't able to perform other magic's other than that weird ability he displayed." Garsax tried to explain.

As he went on, the face of Ralphus had morphed from one of calm and classy demeanor into an angrier and darker one as Garsax talked.

"Are you saying, that my brother could be alive still be alive…" he paused as he got close to Garsax face who gulped in fear of his masters anger.

"I'm-Gah!" Garsax shouted as his neck was clutched by the angry Shax Devil.

"M-Master Ralphus, despite his failure, he is still a contracted human who gives you amazing riches and wealth when he is called upon. I believe you should spare him." Cenzo pleaded as he watched Ralphus glow with an aura fueled by rage.

Ralphus had let go of Garsax as he pointed them to the door, signifying Garsax and his near unconscious men, to leave as they walked away in fear and depression over their failure.

Ralphus had calmed down as his aura of anger disappeared as he began to look at Cenzo.

"This is the last time I trust hired mercenaries for serious work…" he said as he looked at Cenzo with an irritable look on his face.

"Y-yes Master….what are you going to do."

"I'm not fully sure, I never thought past the plan to leave him in the desert because I thought it was fool proof for a fool like my brother. I can only assume he is out there…plotting revenge against me." Cenzo said as he stared out into the purple moon in the sky of the Underworld.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Akihabara, 3:30 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I won't let you pull one over on me, no one will defeat me….I will win!" Lawrence said loudly and seriously to the person next to him.

The person next to him was a 9 year old Japanese kid sitting in a car racing game in an arcade who Lawrence was challenging to a racing game. As the games buzzer went off, Lawrence and the kid were shouting random swears at each other and making faces at each other while trying to play the game.

"Your mother smells like poo-poo!" screamed the kid at Lawrence.

"Your mother so stupid, she sits on the TV and watches the couch!" Lawrence rebutted

In the end, the 9 year old won.

"You stink." The 9 year old said to Lawrence triumphantly as he got out of the chair.

"Yeah well…At least I have the money to continue playing!" Lawrence tried to use a comeback but the kid was gone already.

Lawrence got up out of the chair and left the arcade as he held several bags with him as he walked down the street from the 5th game arcade he was at in the last 5 hours.

"Let's see, a couple new issues of Weekly Shonen Jump, some 3DS and old Gameboy games, and…..no handheld console to play them…" Lawrence said that last part with his head down as he realized his DS was back at the mansion in the Underworld and can't go home.

"It's alright; I'll just buy a new and better one since I am in Japan of all places."

"Lawrence digs into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. Inside it however was only 900 Yen which Lawrence soon looked at it in sadness as he realized he didn't have enough to buy a new DS.

"Oh for the love of Hideo Kojima!" Lawrence shouted as he threw his wallet on the ground in anger causing some random passerby's to look at him weirdly. Lawrence then picked up the wallet and just continued walking.

"Great, I can't even get more money either because I left all of my Underworld transferable currency at home under my mattress in a jar…I bet those servants who didn't like me are taking it." Lawrence said annoyed.

As he walked past several locations, he continued to look at the various sites and beautiful big city lights that came from Akihabara's many buildings and stores. When he turned his head, he had noticed in front of another arcade was a machine set up out in the front. He crossed the street to see what it was.

"Hey, a "Dance Dance Revolution" game setup. Oh these things are fun as hell! I guess I got nothing better to do with my remaining cash until I run out." Lawrence said as he finally found something to use his leftover 900 yen on. "But this would be more fun if I had an opponent to play with." He said as he got on the dance pad.

"Hey stranger, you looking for an opponent?" Said a mysterious female voice.

As Lawrence turned his head he noticed a girl around his age walk up to the second persons dance pad.

She had a very curvaceous and attractive body with noticeably large breasts that didn't look too big as if they were perfectly sized to fit her body; she had gorgeous long blonde hair that seemed to end with blackish dark highlights showing a unique style. She was dressed simply in a long sleeve v neck blue and black striped shirt and wore casual booty short-like black jeans that showed off her slender legs that ended in black boots. Her upper body seemed to be adorned with several necklaces and bracelets alongside a pair of glasses and a sporting a black French beret that tied it all together.

"Oh you think you can beat me." Lawrence said challengingly while at the same time noting her rather noticeable beauty.

"So you think you can beat someone who has played at this station more times than you, hoodie?" The girl said not knowing his name.

"My name is Lawrence. How about you?" He said.

"The name is Amber. It's nice to meet you." The girl named Amber said.

"Well than Amber, I guess I should introduce you to my dance jam…it's called "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk." He said as he pressed the button to start the competition as random tourists watched them dance against each other.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Akihabara,4:45 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A full hour had passed as Lawrence and the girl named Amber had begun playing DDR as Lawrence ran out of money from his wallet with the final score in terms of wins and losses being; Amber -10 wins and 9 losses and Lawrence- 9 wins and 10 losses.

"Wow, I had not had that fun of a game in a long time." Said Amber as she stretched after a long series of dance offs with the currently on the ground Lawrence.

As Lawrence gave her a thumb up, signifying a good game as he tried to get up.

"Yeah it wa-"he then noticed that Amber wasn't standing right next to him like she was before and was gone. "Huh? Where did she go?" Lawrence said as he looked around.

Lawrence soon shrugged as he walked way and noticed it was beginning to rain outside as a droplet his head.

"Oh shit." Lawrence then put his hood on and grabbed his stuff and ran to the nearest location to keep out of the rain.

He ran several feet before he ran under the hood of a building.

"Crap, ok now the problem is trying to find a place to sleep and stay out of the rain…oh hey, is that an apartment building?" Lawrence had noticed across the road from where he was standing was an apartment complex. He walked to the place before noticing its rather large size and tallness for just an apartment building.

When he walked inside he walked to the front counter clerk to see a large middle aged and rather ugly woman manning the clerk's desk.

"What do you want?" rudely stated by the old woman.

"I'd like the cheapest room you possibly have that you can wait for the down payment on when first rent comes?" Lawrence stated as embarrassed as he was to say but meaning every word coming out his mouth.

The woman just raised an eyebrow and sighed as she thought 'I better not regret letting this deadbeat stick around.' As she took a room key off the wall.

Lawrence followed her up one flight of stairs of the large size building to a room before speaking; "The better rooms are more upwards but since you can't exactly pay yet I'll have to give you one of the best rooms I can give, Kid."

"Alright…?"

She opens the door to reveal a bleak and disgusting room with a foul stench of coming from the bathroom, the moldy stains on the wall and cockroaches crawling along the floor.

"Uhhh…why is there only a futon in the room? That doesn't have any pillows on it either?"

"People have taken stuff from this room before so I kept it this way to discourage others from stealing."

"How can I sleep with no pillows!? And that idea and mentality isn't a legit reason, it just sounds like your being cheap!" Lawrence tried to argue but she just ignored him and walked out the room closing the door.

"Jerk…and she was picking her nose with her index finger. That is disgusting." He said as he picked his nose with his pinkie before he sighed and sat down on the futon and put his stuff next to him.

"So much for this vacation from the Underworld crap…"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Next Day, 7:14 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Morning had arose and Lawrence was still on the couch of the horrible apartment room he was given the previous day and still wearing the same clothes, in a rather awkward position of sleeping on his face with his legs stretched out and up in the air.

Suddenly, a knocking appears from the door as someone speaks from the other end of the door waking up Lawrence who falls off the bed when he hears the knocking at the door.

"Hello, I live on one of the upper floors and felt like welcoming you to the building." The person behind the door said.

"Ugh…piss off…" Lawrence says as he slinked off of the futon and onto the floor in a drowsy tone.

"Uh, I brought fudge brownies."

"Coming!" Lawrence shoots up from the ground with sparkles in eyes and a rumbling stomach.

Lawrence walked to the door and quickly opened it without looking out the peephole to see who it was. On the other side of the door was a familiar face of Amber.

"Hey! It's You!" Lawrence said to the girl.

"Hey, I see you got a place in the apartment I live in." she said before looking around to notice his room was as disgusting as the dead rat that was also on the floor of the room.

"I'm guessing the woman out front gave you a crappy room because you really can't afford to stay huh?"

"Is it that noticeable?"

"I don't think you should eat fudge brownies in this room, I think a cockroach might be a part of your diet when begin to eat it. Want to come up stairs to my place? It is much better than here." Amber asked.

"S-sure, I'd love to." Lawrence said as he began to follow her up the stairs.

As he followed the attractive girl he noticed the large flights of stairs that led to her apartment and also kept noticing that they had kept going until they reached the 25th floor, a full 24 flights from where Lawrence's disgusting room was.

"You live all the way up here!?"

"Yeah, it's because I can afford it." She said with a snarky tone to Lawrence who got a throb on his head at that comment.

As she took out the keys from her pocket and opened the door to reveal her place, Lawrence's jaw opened as wide as it could at the sight of her place.

The apartment seemed to be at 4 times the size as his which even includes a staircase up to a bedroom, the room sported a white paint design and a rather small kitchen but the shine of the room made it appear like it was brand new, the floors were tiled by hat some orange carpet rugs that were on the floor. The apartment was bright, vibrant, had a balcony with a view of the sunrise early in the morning and even had a large 36 inch flat screen TV at the end of the room.

"If you want to take a shower, I have got a Jacuzzi/bath and shower combination in the bathroom." Amber said nonchalantly as if to show off.

"How can you afford this!?" Lawrence screamed in shock.

"Well…I have a good paying job." She replied simply.

Lawrence sat down on the really long couch that matched the rugs in front of the TV until the site of several various gaming consoles caught his eyes and was enamored by it all. Amber then had sat beside him on a chair and placed the brownies on the table.

"You gonna try a brownie or just stare at everything?" Amber joked.

Lawrence soon snapped out of the tunnel vision he was suffering from and looked back at the brownies she had.

In his head he had thought; 'Ok, she is really hot, she is a gamer, she is obviously rich by the large apartment…there has got to be something wrong with her, maybe it's her cooking. Could they be poisonous? Is she like Bianci from Hitman Reborn and soon I become Gokudera at the sight of her face?! Only one way to find out…' He thought as he grabbed the soft brownie off the plate.

When he took a bite of the brownie, his eyes immediately opened and a mental image appeared in his head of his taste buds on his tongue singing beautifully to the chocolate and fudge that had entered his mouth. Before long, his brain shouted to itself; "She is amazing!" in response to Amber in every aspect as if he had happily died a little and gone to the heaven humans assume exist.

Lawrence tried not to make a scene as he coughed and stated "they are very good! You're a good cook!"

"I knew already that I was, it just never hurts to have someone new try your food."

"I see, wow I haven't had sweets this good in a long time." Lawrence stated.

"You look like you're out of money so I guess you don't eat much in the first place."

"Hey, don't make fun of me! I just got kicked out of the house!"

"Oh so now you're a homeless guy."

"….You don't have to say it like that…" He said putting his head down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok, I blame me getting kicked out because of my brother being an ass."

"I see…"

"It's really hard these days being a Devil. What with the feuds for dominance and the war going on with the Heavenly Angels and the Fallen Angels. Just a pain in the butt for a guy like me who doesn't think it's necessary." As Lawrence mentioned he was a Devil, he noticed Ambers face began to look a bit surprised.

"Wait….you're a Devil?" Amber had asked before standing up.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't mention that, well I guess I am technically a stray now that I'm not a part of my home in the Underworld. Full name is Lawrence Shax by the way." Lawrence states bluntly as he goes to grab another brownie.

"My…isn't that interesting…" Amber said with an almost sinister smile.

"Why is-"Lawrence soon became cut off by the sight of black feathers just floating in the air before he looked back up at Amber to notice she had a pair of black wings.

"Amber is just a shorter name…my full name is Ambriel and I am a Fallen Angel." She said as she held her arm up and extending her hand, a flash of light occurs and reveals a long lime green colored spear-like weapon: a Light Spear.

"Part of my job, is to eradicate Stray Devils, and I guess you fit the description." She said as the tip of her blade had now moved to being merely a few centimeters from Lawrence's face.

The silence plagued the room as tension almost swept over however Lawrence had chosen to broken the silence by just saying one word: "Cool"

This confused the Fallen Angel as she didn't expect him to say such a thing.

"What are you blathering on about Devil…"

"It's not Devil, Its Lawrence…anyway I am not too worried about you being a Fallen Angel." He states bluntly further confusing Ambriel. "Also Amber is nicer name, it's much easier to say."

"Hey! I am a full-blood Fallen Angel and I have a Light Spear aimed to stab you through the eye and into your brain! Aren't you afraid of dying!?" She shouted angrily.

"Actually I got an idea, hold that thought." Lawrence got up and grabbed Ambriels hand, taking her to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge to pull out a drink as Ambriel made her spear disappear as she felt that she wasn't gonna need it for some reason. Lawrence then opens a bottle of cola.

"Ok stand right here near the table. I just came up with this jokey pickup line, it's going to make you laugh trust me." Lawrence instructed.

"Ok?" Ambriel said as she got into position.

Lawrence than slid over with the drink in his hand to Ambriels side before stating: "Hey baby are you an angel? Because I'm allergic to feathers." Suddenly he spit out his drink onto the floor and made the sound as if he was vomiting.

Ambriel just stared for a second until her face began to get a little red and she bit down on her lip, suddenly she started smirking and then giggling until she had begun to laugh out loud at that joke.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm laughing at that." She said laughing until Lawrence was laughing with her.

"I can't either!" he chuckled. After a good laugh, Ambriel then calmed down.

"Wow, so you really aren't bothered by the fact I'm a Fallen Angel?" she asked.

"Honestly no, I really don't care about that. I always felt the whole Great War thing was a bit pretentious and pointless in the first place. I doubt people even remember why it even started." Lawrence said stating his thought as he drank the soda in his hand.

"Huh, this is a first; normally I would kill the Devil without even talking to it. Mostly because most strays tend to be crazy already by time is see them." Ambriel stated. As she said that, in her head she thought: 'he doesn't see me as an enemy? Even after I put something that could kill him on contact in front of his face?'

"Funny, I don't seem crazy yet. Well besides spending all my money on manga and games." Lawrence said.

"Yeah, it's- oh crap!" Ambriel states as she looks at the clock. She then runs up the stairs and rushes downstairs with a large bag and trying to fix herself.

"What's up?" Lawrence questioned.

"I'm going to be late for work! We'll finish this later! Bye!" Ambriel states as she rushes out the door.

"Work huh?" Lawrence says as he finishes his soda and smirks.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Studio 36, Akihabara, 9:30 a. _

Inside the Studio on a set mimicking a hospital room was a certain blonde/black hair mixed girl was seen on top of a bed dressed in a short skirted pink nurse's outfit with long white socks and white shoes on.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Everything about these pictures is 100 percent yes!" says the man holding a camera taking multiple pictures of Ambriel. "Amber, baby. You have to let me take a shot of you with other girls!"

"Not like I have any choice." Ambriel just says with a wry smile.

Unbeknownst to the people inside the studio was a certain blue streak in hair, hoodie wearing Devil standing on a ladder and peering through a window to see the sight inside, with a trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

"Whoa…I never had a fetish for nurses before but I am starting." Lawrence said trying to keep the blood in his body at how turned on he was from looking at Ambriel in a nurse outfit.

Inside the studio, the director of the shoot had called the photographers attention. When the director had whispered into his ear, his face lit up like a light.

"Yes! Amber, I got great news! You got a partner in these next few shots!" said the disturbing photographer.

"Huh?" Ambriel said confused as she noticed someone coming up from behind the photographer.

It was another girl but with short blue hair that only reached down to her neck and was wearing a similar pink uniform from Ambriels. She had red lipstick on and looked around the same age as Ambriel.

"This is Megumi! She will be in the poses with you as well posing!" the photographer shouted.

"Oh ok I guess?" Ambriel said before Megumi walked up to her.

"It's nice to meet you." Ambriel said as she put her hand out to handshake Megumi.

Suddenly when Megumi grabbed her hand, she shuffled quickly into Ambriel and suddenly started to smell her hair.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Ambriel questioned as she stepped a bit back on the bed of the set.

"Oh, I'm sorry I smelled something amazing…." Megumi said innocently.

Then the director had spoken up: "Ok you two I want you both to pose, this shot will be in next magazine issue." Then Ambriel and Megumi nodded as they set up on the bed.

Megumi laid flat on her back on the bed and had unbuttoned her top 2 buttons to reveal the crevice of her boobs that didn't have a bra on while Ambriel seemed to sweat as she was told to get on all fours on top of her. Unexpectedly, Megumi then began to undo Ambriels buttons of her nurse outfit.

"Hey! Stop that!" Abriel tried arguing while not moving from her position. Suddenly, Megumi opened her mouth and seemed to be licking Ambriels open chest causing her to blush and moan from the random sexual moment.

Then a crash noise was heard causing everyone to stop what they were doing to look around.

"What was that?" said the photographer.

Ambriel then looked up to a nearby window to see some red liquid splattered a little on the frame and immediately came to a conclusion what the sound was. "Hey can we take 5?" Ambriel requested as the director nodded.

"Wait!" Megumi had asked of Ambriel but Ambriel quickly got up and walked away from her to get into some other clothes.

Outside of the studio near the window was a nearly unconscious Lawrence with a nosebleed all over him and a ladder on top of his body. Ambriel, now dressed in normal clothes had come around the corner and stood over the half conscious man.

"You followed me didn't you?" She asked to him nodding in response.

She sighed and pulled the ladder off of him as he got up.

"What is your job!?" Lawrence shouted in a questioning tone.

"It's a…bit of a combination of jobs…" she replied a bit nervously.

"And what is it a combination of…?"

"Well modelling, dancing, acting, a good amount of singing, some endorsements of products and I did an audio book once." Her response made Lawrence turn white for a moment.

"You are an idol!?" Lawrence shouted loudly.

"Hey calm down, it's a cover job ok!"

"Still! You are a Fallen Angel and you have a job in this town as a multi-talented idol, you are obviously super rich by that apartment of yours and you're a video gamer….Do you know how much of a wet dream you are!" Lawrence that last part with a red face and caused Ambriel to get one as well.

"Shut up! That is so embarrassing you dolt!" Lawrence calmed down after that.

"Ok fine sorry….jeez, this is all a lot to take in!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"This job as an idol is a cover so I can stay in Akihabara. You might not be aware but this entire section of Tokyo is in Fallen Angel territory, in other words, you are the intruder here." Ambriel explained seriously, grabbing Lawrence's attention.

"Oh man…"

"I'm in charge of this area to get rid of Stray Devils and any trespassers and I am also in charge of dealing with the operations around here as well for the Sacred Gear wielders and Exiled Exorcists who work for the Fallen Angels, I am their superior in this area." She said to a quiet Lawrence.

"By looking at you, I don't think you have much fighting ability and because I'm glad you aren't on a rampage, I suggest you just leave alright. I don't think you want to die should someone from our side come and find you." Ambriel said as she began to walk away from Lawrence. Lawrence just stared at her walking and didn't move as be begun to contemplate her words.

As she got back inside the studio, she walked down a hallway to a dressing room marked with her alias name "Amber." Thoughts forming in her head as she walked like; "Maybe I was too hard on him, he didn't seem like her was bothering anybody…"

When she opened the door to her dressing room, she looked up and noticed the girl from before Megumi fully naked sitting on top of a table.

"Finally…" she said as Ambriel looked at her. "I've been waiting too long since we were on set together…I'm such a huge fan of you Amber" said Megumi in an oddly seductive tone to the annoyed Ambriel who walked over to her.

"Come here…let's continue where we left off." Megumi said flirting with Ambriel until Ambriel lifted her hand up and slapped Megumi straight in the face with her bare palm and knocking her off the table she was sitting on. Megumi grabbed the part of her face that was slapped as she hit the ground.

"I'm not a lesbian and I'm not in the mood for anyone's crap." She turned and headed to the entrance door. "I better not catch you in here when I get back or else." She said as she closed the door.

Ambriel sighed up against the closed door before saying "This day is more weirder than an episode of Bo-Bobo…"

From behind the closed door, a weirdly energy was coming from the door until suddenly Ambriel turned around to see mysterious pink colored steam was coming out of the dressing room. Ambriel then opened the door to see what was going on, noticing Megumi on all fours.

"What the hell, hey are you alright?" Ambriel asked Megumi until Megumi showed a drunken look on her face to Ambriel.

"I just….can't forget about you!" Megumi shouts echoing throughout the building as the pink steam suddenly appeared in almost every corner of the building; people inside in various rooms were passing out to the sensation and odor of the mist.

Suddenly the nude Megumi began to grow in size as her body began to change shape. Her legs and arms became longer and her feet and hands bigger in proportion. Her breasts became incredibly long and moving on their own as if her chest were tentacle like. Her most noticeable feature change was her abdomen that seemed to form a large face and nose in the center of her body that had teeth and a tongue sticking out along with a large amount of weird brown hair around the face with spikes in rows down her sides. Suddenly 4 tentacles had emerged from her back side as well.

"Whoa…you're a Stray Devil!?" Ambriel had come to the conclusion of what Megumi was.

"I have had my eyes on you for a while and have been eating some humans to power myself up for this moment when I eat you and make you one with my body, you beautiful idol you!" the monstrous Devil proclaimed.

Her breast tentacles then shot forward to attack Ambriel but not before she pulled out her Fallen Angel wings to dodge as she ran out the room in mid-flight. As she went down the hallway, she soon found herself being chase by Megumi which forced her to pick up speed to escape until she made it into the studio area, noticing the large amount of unconscious people from the pink steam.

'That steam from before must work on humans because I still feel fine." Ambriel thought as Megumi ran into the studio area with crazed eyes.

"Come here!" Megumi exclaimed as her tentacles had shot forward to try and grab Ambriel once again but she swung out of the way and created a lime green colored Light Sword in her hand as she swung down at the monster.

The Light Blade made contact as it got stuck in Megumi's side but not piercing through her body as Ambriel intended until suddenly Megumi swung off Ambriel into a set-up of cameras.

"That felt so…good…" Megumi said as she began to clutch herself from the attack.

"She didn't even feel the pain from the Light; she actually can slew off Light damage?" Ambriel said as she tried to get up.

"My whole body is one great big erogenous zone for you to touch; I welcome all of your attacks!" Megumi exclaimed as she jumped in the air, looking to body slam on top of Ambriel.

Ambriel attempted to move out the way but she noticed her right wing was stuck under some of the downed equipment. She closed her eyes and braced for the pain until she noticed a clutching noise.

She opened her eyes and saw someone standing in front of her but with a body as blue and hard as solid steel. It was Lawrence who appeared to be coated in metal. Then Lawrence with all his strength from the metal enhancement chucked Megumi full force into the wall.

"Hey, you alright?" Lawrence said as he turned his attention to pulling the equipment off of Ambriel.

"Yeah I'm fine…that's quite the trick you got there…" Ambriel said as she noticed Lawrence's body.

"Yeah, I know, I'm still trying to figure out what to name it but all of my ideas seem to be Bleach Bankais or Cambio Formas from Hitman Reborn or something." Lawrence said embarrassed. "Also how's this for no combat experience." he continued as Megumi then got up from the wall.

"Oh my Amber, are you cheating on me with a statue? I can't let you live like that, let me help you!" Megumi said as she shot her tentacles off once again at Ambriel and Lawrence. This time however, Ambriel had summoned out a Light Spear and had cut the tentacles apart before they connected.

"Oh!" shouted Megumi from the sliced off tentacles she was clutching.

"Nice slice!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"Thank you." Ambriel said until she noticed Megumi's tentacles had begun to grow back on her body.

"Crap, what is she? A shellfish or something?" Lawrence questioned.

"Wait…a shellfish! Shellfish can't regenerate if they are cut up too much right?" Ambriel says coming up with a plan.

"You're barking up the wrong tree here if you are asking for clarification on stuff like that…" Lawrence said.

"It's worth a shot anyway." Ambriel says as turns her Light Spear into 2 separate Light Swords. "I'll slash her up and u hold her in place somehow ok?"

"It's better than nothing."

Megumi then ran at full speed at the two of them as they both dispersed as Megumi slammed herself into the wall. As she hit the wall, Lawrence ran up from the behind and held her in place against the wall with his body.

"That feels so nice…" Megumi said as she was pinned and crushed into the wall until Ambriel had come up from behind.

From behind, she had begun to slice her blade into Megumi's large body, separating her legs and her arms from torso and then proceeding to slice up the remains of her arms until there was nothing left followed by slicing up the tentacles on her back along with her breast-like ones as well until she began to slice at her back.

Lawrence looked up and saw something though before Ambriel was going to slice her head clean off, he noticed within the gash on her back was a bright light coming from her. Lawrence gulped as he put his hand through Megumi's body and pulled out something really small in size from inside her.

Ambriel had then sliced off her head before her body fell limp from all the separation. Lawrences body then had turned back to normal as he let go of Megumis body.

"Wow…thank someone that's over with…" Ambriel said.

"What are we going to do about all of this?" Lawrence asked as he pointed out the large mess of the studio.

"I'll have some of my subordinates clean up the mess and explain what happened to any inidividuals…hey what's that in your hand?" she pointed to.

"Oh I found this inside that freaky girl. It looks like….a Rook Piece from some chess set?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ambriels Apartment 4:30 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Lawrence and Ambriel sat in the living room of her apartment, the look at the Rook piece.

"I never knew this could be possible" Ambriel speaks up.

"What happens when you kill a normal Stray Devil?" Lawrence says.

"Normally they just disintegrate from all the Light energy but this is a special case because Megumi didn't seem to take any bit of damage from Light."

"Well, if there is something you don't know about me, I never went to tutoring lessons when I had to learn about the family so I never knew how these things worked." He said as he picked up the Rook.

"Well, I have no use for this thing so you keep it."

"Thanks." Lawrence said with a smile. "So what do you want to do, im up for anything."

"Yeah…look, I want to apologize for what I said before about telling you to leave Akihabara, it wasn't right for me to tell you to leave since you really don't have any money to go anywhere."

"Hey I don't mind it, now let's set up the Playstation and order from a pizza joint or something." Lawrence said unconcerned.

"But I really think you shouldn't be around me…" Ambriel said in a slightly sad tone.

A tone of silence seemed to come over the room as he just stared at her.

"I am a Fallen Angel and you are technically a Stray Devil. If anyone saw you and me even this close to each other, someone is gonna have one of our heads in a grinder and crushed…" Ambriel explains.

"Oh….it's ok…I guess." Lawrence said with a nearly sad expression on his face.

Ambriel went to the apartment door and opened it. Lawrence then went through it and stopped as he turned back and looked at her for a minute. Ambriel had slowly closed a door and just put her hand on her forehand with a sigh of regret in her tone.

Lawrence walked downstairs and past the old ugly woman at the front desk as he walks out the front door before stopping and going back inside to ask the woman.

"Hey have you seen the bag of games and Shonen jump I had?" Lawrence questioned.

"You placed them under a leaky pipe so everything got wet and unreadable so I threw them out. Sorry kid."

Lawrence walked outside after hearing that and shouted "Can this vacation suck anymore right now!" which was then followed by a flash rainstorm occurring as he walked outside.

"Shouldn't have asked…" he said as he walked away from the building.

**End of Chapter 2**

Question for all the viewers!: Megumi, the Stray Devil from the chapter, is actually based off a character from a failed OVA series that came to the U.S. in the late 90's. What was the name of the anime her character came from?  
See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Time for the next chapter of the Black Sheep!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ambriel's Apartment- 8:29 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

While in her bed, Ambriel had begun to awoke as the crack of dawn emerged in Akihabara. She yawned as she sat up in her pink colored bed before she stood up as she opened up the curtains to see the sun rise as she saw the hustle and bustle of people on their commute through the city below.

She left her bedroom, dressed in a purple nightgown, and walked to the bathroom down the stairs from where her room was. Getting undressed, she turned on the shower after removing her glasses.

She stood under the hot water beating down on her as she began to scrub her body slowly feeling every inch of her to clean her body until she opened her eyes in the shower as she let the water run.

"Hmmm…" Ambriel said to herself as she looked with half opened eyes just staring at the walls to reminisce of yesterday.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Previous Day- 4:32 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I am a Fallen Angel and you are technically a Stray Devil. If anyone saw you and me even this close to each other, someone is gonna have one of our heads in a grinder and crushed…" Ambriel explains.

"Oh….it's ok…I guess." Lawrence said with a nearly sad expression on his face.

Ambriel went to the apartment door and opened it. Lawrence then went through it and stopped as he turned back and looked at her for a minute. Ambriel had slowly closed a door and just put her hand on her forehand with a sigh of regret in her tone.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present Day- 8:37 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ambriel had finished showering, when she came out she had taken a towel and dried her hair as the phone in her apartment began to ring.

"Hello?" Ambriel questioned as she picked up the phone.

"Amber! Baby!" said the voice of the photographer from the studio on the line.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Ambriel asked.

"Baby! It saddens me! Today…" he said with a sad tone.

"What?" Ambriel said with a raised eyebrow.

"You have the day off!" he exclaimed followed by the sound of him crying. Ambriel couldn't help but sweat drop at his random bawling.

"Goodbye, thanks for the message." She put down the phone. As she stretched she began to get dressed.

She put on a black corset-like dressed with a red plaid-like skirt under it. Combined she wore black boots with long black leggings that showed off her legs and had ended under the skirt to show some skin. On her upper body, she put on fingerless leather gloves that ended at the wrists and put on her glasses to finish.

She grabbed a handbag and walked out the door to leave.

"I may as well enjoy myself on a day off." Ambriel said to herself as she walked down the stairs and then out the front of the apartment complex.

She had walked down the street, passing some local stores and arcades until she had passed an alleyway where she caught an unusual sight.

"What the?" Ambriel said to herself as she looked in the alley.

In the alley, she saw someone under a large box moving it around as if the box was cover to try and protect the person from some angry cats in the alley.

"Beat it you obnoxious felines!" the person in the box shouted.

'Why does that voice sound too familiar…?' Ambriel thought as she looked down the alley.

She walked into the alley to where the person in the box was and stood over the cats, she unveiled her Fallen Angel wings that startled the cats to flee in random shock. Immediately putting the wings away as the cats were gone, she looked at the box,

"Lawrence, what are you doing under that thing…?"

Revealing himself from under the box, Lawrence Shax greeted Ambriel.

"Oh hey Amber, how you doing?" Lawrence said nonchalantly.

"Calling me Amber even when you know it's just an alias?"

"Yeah, I feel like it's a cuter name for you. Plus Ambriel is a hard name to pronounce correctly." Lawrence said truthfully as she just looked at him.

"Why are you here? I thought you had an apartment downstairs from my place?" Amber wondered.

"I did, but when your stupid landlady threw out my stuff when I left it under a leaking pipe, I didn't see the reason in wanting to stick around when I couldn't stay over at your place…" Lawrence said.

'Did he really want to stay at my place that badly?' Amber thought in her head as she saw him scratch his neck.

She then looked down to notice something different about him from the last time she saw him, which was only a full night ago, as he was missing his shoes and a T-shirt he wore under his hoodie.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Amber couldn't help but question.

"Oh…uhhh…I tried to get something to eat last night from some local homeless dudes and I lost a fight so some of them took some stuff from me…" Lawrence said embarrassed.

"Wait, are you serious…?" Amber just looked at him funny while he just nodded. "You seriously are telling me that a son of one of the 72 pillar families lost a fight to a bunch of street urchins…Human street urchins might I add! Why didn't you use that weird power you used yesterday and turned your body into steel again or something!?"

"Hey! They might have been human bums but they still know how to call the cops on people! What kind of riots would break out when people start questioning the existence of a guy whose body is solid graphite!?" Lawrence counter argued.

"Jeez, you are a mess…and you reek of back alley sludge too…" Amber pointed out as she smelled the odor that had come off his body.

"Yeah…they took my underwear too…" Lawrence said as Amber just stared at him more confused than before.

"In what way can used boxer shorts help the thieving homeless?" Amber asked after shaking her head.

"Apparently they use them as fishing nets or something…" Lawrence said.

'Ok this is kinda depressing…It's going to bother me now if I just leave this guy to die out here from his own issues so maybe I should bring him along.' Amber thought before making a decision.

"Hey, you want to spend the day with me?" Amber asked Lawrence, he only could just stare for a minute before he got a red blush on his face.

"Whoa! Wait I- um is this a date!?" Lawrence questioned in a panicked way as Amber took out a phone from her purse. "This is a serious problem! I mean we can't be seen together, not like there is anything wrong with me being around you, quite opposite of that! I mean you have subordinates who could kill me if I-"Amber cuts him off by putting her hand up and showing him her cellphone.

"I sent all my workers a message to take the day off to go somewhere else in Tokyo, I lied and said I am I doing a sweep of Akihabara for problems or threats and will email them later if I found anything and this means we have all of Akihabara to ourselves ok." Amber explains to a surprised Lawrence.

"Oh…"

"Let's go." She said as she grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the alley onto the sidewalk.

After pulling him out, they walked to a clothing outlet and went inside.

"Why are we here?" Lawrence asked.

"I'm buying you some new clothes because those things are a freaking mess." Amber said pointing out his attire.

"Wow, I don't know how I feel about this…?" Lawrence said.

"Why?"

"A totally hot and rich idol is buying a technical bum clothing is kinda weird, not to mention it makes me look like an idiot…" he explained.

'Well that's nice that he at least called me attractive in his own weird way." She thought.

As she checks out the men's clothing, Lawrence couldn't help but notice the attire she was wearing, he then took a deeper look at her legs that were covered by the black fishnet stockings and boots as it made him start to get really warm on the inside like someone had lit a fire in his stomach. His face lit up like a cherry tomato as he stared at her backside but mostly focused on her legs and her butt that was covered by the plaid skirt, how beautifully sexy they looked on her and caressed her attractive model body . In his trance, Amber took a short glance back to notice him staring at her perversely.

'Ok, now he is staring at me like a pervert…actually...I kinda want to check something.' Amber decided in her head. "Ok I found you some stuff I think you would look cool wearing." She said aloud making Lawrence stop staring at her.

She had walked over to a changing booth without checking if it's occupied first with Lawrence following behind her.

'Ok…1...2...3!' she thought in her head as she opened up the curtain to reveal a woman on the other side wearing on her bra and panties and was in the process of changing her clothes. The woman took a glance at Amber and Lawrence before losing her balance at the sight of them looking at her before she screamed at the top of her lungs, knocking over a stool in the booth with her stuff on it.

Amber turned her head to look at Lawrence to see if he was reacting in any sort of way. Lawrence noticed the woman and slowly walked over to her stuff.

"You dropped this." Lawrence said nonchalantly as he picked up her phone and handed it to her before shutting the curtain. Amber didn't understand what she saw as she was thinking Lawrence would react differently.

'Huh…that was different than what I was expecting' she thought as she had noticed one of the articles of clothing had fallen out of her hands. She bent over to pick it up as Lawrence turned his head.

His eyes then locked to an alluring sight. Her black panties that stuck out from under her skirt were showing as she bent down. As he noticed, his face began to get red again and his nose began to bleed a little and had sweat dripping down his face, a sight that Amber had noticed as she turned around after picking up the clothing.

"Were you looking at my panties?" Amber questioned to Lawrence as he tried to clean his face of blood.

"Uhm! No! I uh just…uhm…" Lawrence tried to come up with an answer in an embarrassing way.

'He got aroused at the sight of me only?' she thought as she handed him the clothes. He then walked into the open booth to change.

"Tada!" Lawrence said as he came out in different clothes. He was now dressed in a green flannel shirt over a black shirt that had a picture of the Shonen Jump logo on it combined with jeans that had rips on the knees that left them exposed and finished with converse style sneakers. "Wow these feel great. I feel like Luffy when he gets his straw hat back."

"Hey, not too ba-"she was cut off by the sudden feeling of someone wrapping their arms around her. It was Lawrence who had now began hugging her suddenly in the middle of the store.

"Thanks, I appreciate this."

Ambers face began to become just as red as Lawrence's was when he was staring at her as she was started to realize she was beginning to enjoy Lawrence's hug. As she was about to lift her arms up to hug back, she began to notice some people staring at them.

"Hey is that Amber the pop idol?"

"Holy crap! That is her!"

"Who is that guy hugging her?"

Several random strangers had identified Amber in the store as Lawrence hugged her. She had gotten out of the hug and pulled him to the checkout counter.

"We're buying these, enough said!" Amber shouted at the person at the desk with them walking out of the store afterwards.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Lawrence questioned.

"Some fans were starting to notice me so I felt we outta get out before I get mobbed by them."

"Smart thinking…" he said as they continued to walk. As they walked Lawrence turned his head to notice the black corset-like dress Amber had worn and was looking at her chest. Amber noticed this immediately as he began to stare.

"Staring at my chest are we? What are you, a pervert?" Amber said with a wry smile.

"No. Rito Yuuki is a perv. Master Roshi is a perv. Kakashi Hatake is a perv. I am cool." Lawrence explained. This caused Amber to chuckle a little.

"You know how to make a girl laugh." Amber said in response causing Lawrence to blush and scratch the back of his head.

Amber then smiled at his embarrassment and then grabbed his right hand and held it with her left and at the same time, hooking her right arm around his left arm as if she was hugging his side.

"Whoa what are you…." Lawrence said with a gulp as he felt her breast. His arm had become clutched in between her boobs and caused him to become red for the 4th time in the same day.

"What do you know about Fallen Angels?" Amber said.

"Besides that you could easily kill me and that God hates you?"

"Female Fallen Angels can tell when boys have either just crushes or are in love with them." She said to him in a flirtatious way.

"Do…do you know what which one I am?" Lawrence said trying to look away from her.

She smirked that his shyness and said "I think I'll let you figure that one out. Seeing you get flustered around me makes me a little happy."

"How nice…" He said with the feeling she is already figuring out something about Lawrence.

"Feeling hungry? I know a place we can go." Amber suggested.

"Yeah…starving actually." Lawrence said clutching his stomach with his free arm.

"I know a maid café if you want to go there?" Amber asked.

"Seeing if I am a pervert again?"

"Maybe." She said with a playful and teasing wink.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Akihabara- 11:18 a.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As they walked together, Amber still hugging Lawrence's arm, numerous people began to look and take notice of her and him together arm in arm. Some of the looks they were getting were jealous glares of Lawrence with a pop idol while others were just admiration pointed towards Amber.

They had reached their location which was actually slightly familiar to Lawrence. A maid café called "Doki-Doki Chocolate Café" The same café he was given a flyer for on his first day in Akihabara. When they went inside, they were greeted by some of the maids.

"Welcome, Master and Mistress." They said in unison referring to Lawrence and Amber respectively.

"It's not Master, it's Lawrence…" Lawrence said with an annoyed expression. Amber had then noticed the weird reaction as they were taken to a table near the window.

"Well that was interesting." Amber replied.

"What?"

"The whole "no to the master" thing you said to the maids."

"I guess have issues from back home…"

"Want to talk?"

"What are you, my therapist?"

"Just asking you know."

Lawrence sighed and just decided to tell her. "I'm not an only child. I have one brother and it's kind of weird story how we both came to be."

Amber just sat back and listened as their maid waitress came over and gave them both tea.

"I'm actually supposed to be a twin of my brother but here is what happened. My mother had both of us in her womb when she was pregnant but apparently I was the one who came out first."

"What does that mean?" she said taking a sip.

"It means I developed faster in my mother and through the wonders of Devil magic's, we were able to take me out of my mother without needing to take my brother out while he was still developing." Lawrence explained as he just stirred his tea.

"So when did your brother come out?"

"5 months later…I'm technically the elder by just 5 months of time."

"Wow…"

"Let's just say, while we grew up in the same house, our childhoods were very different." Lawrence said once again sighing. "Some people took my birth as ill-prepared and rushed while my brother, whom was named Ralphus by the way, was considered well-made and timed just right by friends and members of the family. He was considered a fine wine while I was considered a cheaply made moonshine that was made in a toilet…"

Amber didn't comment on that and instead just sat up and listened while he continued.

"From then on, my brother was considered the perfect child. He was more respectable, smarter, a prodigy… some members of the family I think were bullshitting when they told me that my brother was learning the family skill light years before I could." Lawrence said taking a sip of tea.

"But that doesn't make sense why you both would have different upbringings since you both learned your family's ability right?" Amber questioned.

"Did I ever say what I did yesterday was the "family skill?" Lawrence responded. "What power you saw was not, for the most part, my family's special."

"Then what is your family special?"

"The Power of Combination... it's a power used only by the Shax family members."

"Combination?" Amber wondered.

"It's an ability that allows the user to make anything forcibly combine with another thing." Lawrence picks up a pair of salt and pepper shakers. "For example, this is salt and this is pepper. 2 completely different things." He said as he put some of both on the table. "Through the Power of Combination, these 2 things could be made into one solid thing. Now picture that being used on magical skills….blue and white burning flames that are cold or red lightning that's hot as fire….a combination of 2 things that people couldn't put together."

"Whoa, that actually sounds like a solid ability to have. I know one of my higher ups has something similar to that. He can put together his Holy Light energy into lightning magic to make "Holy Lightning""

"Yeah but picture your boss having the ability to do that on much more than light and lightning. Well I don't have that…..not completely." Lawrence mentioned as Amber raised an eyebrow.

Lawrence then put his finger on a sugar cube; suddenly his finger began to take a different color, the same color as that of the cube.

"What you see me doing…is my own interpretation of the family power. " Lawrence said as he put his sugar cube finger in the tea and swiveled it around for flavor. "I don't have enough inner demonic power to actually use the full extent of the power so instead I use myself as the basis for the "other" thing needed to combine, friends of the family and the family members didn't even consider me having the family ability at that point, even if it was just a little. They think of me as the moron of the family and the freak of the family for being different."

"Whoa that's actually kind of sad…I honestly didn't think you would have had a bad background considering you are just basically weird and funny usually." Amber said.

"Because it's how I want to be. My brother got his peerage pieces, I got a magazine subscription. He got thousands of dollars for himself from contracts, I spent my money on some handheld games and never had a contract in my life to make money, he got nick named "The Prodigy of Shax," while I got named "The Black Sheep of Shax." Lawrence said as his finger turned back to normal.

With a sincere smile, Amber said: "I think Black Sheep is a much cooler name."

Lawrence just smiled at that and said "Thanks" as they both finished their tea.

"That's actually pretty cool you can change your body into other substances."

"I only do solids…" Lawrence explained.

"Wait? I thought you're a families power could work on anything?" Amber wondered.

"It can but remember this is my body I'm using it on. I'm not going to use something weird on my body just for the sake of it. If I wanted to set myself on fire or turn my body into water, the first would mean sticking myself in hot burning anything and scorching myself and the other would mean I'd have my brain scatter as it too would be become water. What do you think I am? Chaos from Sonic the Hedgehog? Lawrence went on to explain his limits.

"Well at least you aren't dumb enough to do something a completely insane person would do just for a boost in power. I can respect that." Amber mentioned.

"Thank you."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Akihabara- 2:01 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When they finished their meal, Amber left a large tip for the waitress as they left.

"Must be good to have money to blow at any time." Lawrence mentioned catching Ambers attention.

"Comes with the job." Amber replied.

"Speaking of which, why an Idol as a cover? It's not too inconspicuous if everyone knows who you are. Never worry about getting killed in a large crowd?"

"If too many people come out to see me, no one could go unnoticed in a large crowd since I also have subordinates all around here to protect while I'm busy. In the crowd, on the stage, up in the rafters working the lights, Akihabara is technically my safe zone." She said with a smile signifying she likes Akihabara.

"I see…you know you got my history back at the café, how about some of yours." Lawrence said interested as they walked.

"Equivalent Exchange?" Amber jokingly said.

'There is a reason I really like this girl' Lawrence thought in his head.

"Well, my parents are both Fallen Angels so I'm full blooded as well. I enjoy my work as an idol and my job here in Akihabara; I never had much of a seriously bad upbringing, no offense…"

"None taken."

"I think I'll leave you with that." She said with a smile back to Lawrence.

"That's not Equivalent Exchange! I gave you nearly everything!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"A girl just needs to have her secrets." She said sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

Lawrence just looked at her and shook his head as they continued to walk.

Amber had then remembered something.

"Oh shoot, I completely forgot you still smell bad." Amber said when she remembered Lawrence hadn't bathed since he got to Akihabara.

"Thanks for saying that out loud for a ton of people to hear." Lawrence replied sarcastically.

'I guess I could just take him to a bath house to bathe…..but…" Amber thought for a minute before coming to a decision.

"What?"

"Want to come back to my place? I have a working shower you could use." This response made Lawrence's eye's widened in surprise.

"Uhm….ok…" is what Lawrence said out loud but in his head, he thought : 'Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!' at the idea of staying at Ambers.

As the agreed, they preceded to go back to the apartment complex after passing some stores. Until Lawrence stopped at a store that caught his attention.

"What's up?" Ambriel asked.

Lawrence was just staring at the building called "Animate" also known in japan as one of the most successful anime and manga distributors in the country.

"Thinking about getting something for yourself?"

"Something like that. Wait right here." Lawrence instructed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Akihabara- 3:11 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A full hour had passed of Amber waiting when Lawrence finally came out of Animate with nothing in his hands but a piece of paper.

"What the hell, I have been waiting here for more than hour." She said disgruntled

"Just checking stuff out." He said as he followed her back to her place, as they walked Lawrence looked back at Animate and took a glance at what he was looking at earlier: a "Help Wanted" sign on the window that Amber missed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ambers Apartment- 3-48 p.m. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

While Lawrence was in the bathroom showering, Amber was setting up her Playstation console in the living room.

Lawrence was finished and as he came out, he was fully dressed again.

"Huh so that's what an apartment shower look like." Lawrence said.

"Actually, if you want the full story, I bought out some of the apartment rooms in the complex and remodeled this room from 3 other rooms." Amber explains.

"I thought you said you weren't telling me any more about yourself?" Lawrence questioned.

"Exceptions." She says with a chuckle. Soon after, Lawrence chuckled with her.

"So I set up the Playstation 1, and I got us some soda and some chips so we can spend the night messing around."

"You're letting me stay?" Lawrence was surprised.

"I know I wanted you to leave earlier but now I think I'll change my mind on the matter."

"More exceptions?" Lawrence said sarcastically joking.

"Oh hahaha" Amber joked back.

The mood of the room was just what Lawrence really liked: simplistic and fun. Then Lawrence wanted to speak.

In his head he thought: 'Thanks for having me." But what he said out loud was: "I really like you a lot." Amber immediately heard that and was surprised. Lawrence just froze in place at the sudden realization of what he just said.

The room's atmosphere had shifted. What originally was a room filled with good fun and simplicity had shifted into one of complete awkwardness.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like-"as he got closer to her to explain what he meant, he accidently tripped over a wire on one of the Playstation controller. Falling forward he landed on top of Amber.

"Oh crap…I-"Lawrence was about to apologize to Amber before he noticed the position he was in.

He was on all fours on top of Amber with herself right underneath him as the two of them just locked eyes with each other. While he wasn't touching her with his hands, his knee was bent forward into her crotch area and had straight contact with the area in the front of her panties that if he were to move it in any way, he would have rubbed his knee against her.

The awkwardness had continued as Lawrence couldn't figure out what to say and Amber just didn't even move as if she was waiting for what he might have said or do.

"Ok, I didn't mean to do that, I just had a brain fart of sorts and just blurted out whatever came to mind. I didn't mean to-" as Lawrence continued to try and explain Amber didn't seem to care, instead she smiled as he was on top of her.

"I'm not trying to be an ass or something, because I am not, its ju-mph" Lawrence was then cut off by the feeling of something on his lips. It was Amber's right hands index and middle finger on top of his lips. As she kept his mouth closed she put her free arm around him before speaking back to him.

"Remember what I said about girl Fallen Angels being able to tell if boys are only interested in them or are in love?" she said as she got closer toward his face. "I guess you Devil boys can't figure it out immediately."

When she finished talking, Lawrence couldn't believe how red his face got. It wasn't because of her words but what Amber did next: she kissed the back of her fingers that were still on Lawrence's mouth that were keeping him from speaking. While not completely touching him, he felt part of her lips on his own. Soon afterwards, as if he was a locomotive, Lawrence's head released steam from his ears and nose until he passed out from the self-created heat.

Amber noticed this and moved him onto the couch so he can lie down. She just smiled at him being nervous and his accidental confession also being noticed. She went to a closet in her place took a blanket out from it and walked back over Lawrence placed it on him.

"See you tomorrow, roommate." She said happily as she went up the stairs to her room and shutting the door behind her.

**End of Chapter 3.**

Ok that was actually kinda fun and "steamy" at Lawrence's misfortune. Now to answer some question a guest left behind in the reviewers.

1. Yes Lawrence will be having a harem but it will be a rather small one and yes Amber will be in it.

2. Im calling Ambriel "Amber" from now on in the fics because it's better for me to shorten it and its how she wants to be called.

3. I hope you like the general description of the Shax clans family ability of "The Power of Combination"

Next chapter will be the beginning of the first arc of Black Sheep. Get ready for it :D


End file.
